Let It Die
by thexyellowxflash
Summary: Edward and Jason must save Charity before her power falls into the wrong hands. "We had fire in our eyes, in the beginning."
1. Chapter 1

**Let It Die**

**Rating:** Mature.

**Warnings:** Language, Sex, Violence

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

**Focus:** Edward/OC/Jason, because love triangles are fun :D

**Author Note:** Please. Just give it a chance. I know OCs suck sometimes, but, please. I think you'll like this story. I'm a better writer than you think :) I also apologize if Edward gets out of character. Not a lot will be revealed in this chapter because the plot grows as the story does. So bare with me ;) Not to mention will ignore that stupid little "family" of his too :P

* * *

Bringing the coffee cup to her lips; she slowly took a sip of the dark liquid. She sighed a bit, running a hand through her brunette hair, which only came just short of touching her shoulders. Her auburn eyes glanced around the room, searching for something, or rather someone to enter the quant, little café. "Damn," she said, placing the coffee cup back down onto the table. "Where could he be?"

"My, you're awfully impatient today, aren't you, Charity?"

Her eyes widened upon hearing her name spoken. She turned to look over her shoulder to see him, flashing a dazzling smile, which probably was a fake one. His black coat, draped over his dark clothing. "What happened, Edward?" Charity asked, curiously with a twinge of mockery in her voice. "Take your time with killing innocent bystanders again, eh?"

Edward's blue eyes twitched a bit as he took his seat across from her at the table. "Now, Charity… Let's not make assumptions." He whispered.

"Oh now that must not be it…" she said, tapping her chin lightly. "Oh! I know. You were too busy being Anita's lap dog again, right?"

Edward's impassive gaze never faltered. Charity hated that about him. She could never get under his skin about anything… Not even with insults could she wipe that default mode off of his darling little face.

"Charity… You know I'm not here to argue with you." He whispered, his blue eyes, meeting her auburn ones.

Charity sighed, glancing down at her coffee again. "I know. I just enjoy teasing you." She replied, looking back up at him.

He gave her another smile, this one seeming more relaxed by her childish antics. "Tell me Charity," he whispered. "Do you know why the vampires have taken an interest in… you know…" It was apparent he wanted to be cautious about Charity's secret.

Charity merely shook her head, her eyes falling back onto the table. "No." she murmured. "I've only heard that they think I channel some sort of spirit or something, which is total nonsense."

Edward sighed a bit, running his hand through his sleek, blonde hair. "Charity, I've heard some odd things from Anita." He admitted.

Her eyes quickly met his. "Like…what?"

"She heard they may try and take you."

Charity cocked an eyebrow at Edward. "Take me where?"

Edward gave an exasperated sigh. "It's called the art of kidnapping, Charity."

She glared at him. "Don't talk to me as if I'm a three-year-old!" she snapped. "You talk in riddles and half the time I don't know what the hell's going on inside that little brain of yours."

A smirk formed on Edward's lips. "Good to know that you can't get in my head."

"Dumb ass."

"Temper my little fireball." Edward replied.

Charity rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her coffee.

Edward watched her carefully. "I just want you to be careful."

Charity smiled at him. "I'm always careful. Don't worry." She replied, adjusting the red blouse she was wearing. She sighed a bit and started to fiddle with the silver cross she wore around her neck. "I'm smarter than you think I am."

Edward's hands moved across the table and grabbed her wrist. Charity glanced at him nervously as she tried to move away, but his blue eyes kept her still… "They know what you are…" he whispered. "But you don't have to be afraid."

Charity shook her head, forcing a smile. "I'm not afraid-"

Edward's lips formed another smile. "You have a nervous habit… You fiddle with that crucifixion whenever you feel scared." He whispered. "You don't have to worry. Anita and I will make sure they won't take you…"

Her eyes lowered once again. "Can you really trust Anita?" she asked, carefully.

Edward released her wrist. "I'd trust Anita with my life."

"But she's with the vampires… I just don't see how that would work-"

Edward raised his hand, which immediately silenced Charity. "And yet that will work in our favor, considering she'll know exactly what the vampires are up to," he explained.

Sighing, Charity looked up at Edward, her auburn eyes filled with a slight terror. "I…"

Edward glanced at her as he grabbed his pair of black sunglasses. "You don't have to worry… I'll make sure no one harms you." He said.

Charity inhaled deeply. "That's… good to know… Just try not to kill innocent bystander this time, okay?"

Edward shrugged. "I could try, I guess." He replied.

It wasn't a promise, but still… It was a start.

"Thank you."

Edward reached into one of the many pocket in the inside of his black jacket. Charity tilted her head, wondering just what he was trying to find. Her eyes widened a bit when he pulled out a dagger and placed it on the table.

"Edward!" Charity hissed. "That's a dagger! You can't bring that in here!"

Edward merely smirked. "Take it. No charge. In case something happens and I don't get there in time… It won't kill the vampires… But it'll sure hurt like hell. Real silver blade – and if they send any lycanthropes after you – you can sure fuck them up too." He explained, leaning over the table, staring into Charity's eyes.

Charity quickly grabbed the dagger and stuffed it securely into a pocket in her jacket, praying to God that no one just saw it.

Edward smiled at her. "Don't worry. No one noticed a thing." He said.

Charity grimaced. "I hate you."

"No you don't," he whispered, getting up from his chair. "Trust me. It'll come in handy when you're in a jam… And you of all people need to be really careful now…"

Charity stood up from her chair as well. "Thanks." She murmured, looking up at his five foot nine figure. "Edward…"

Another smile graced his features. "I'll be in touch soon." He said, walking away.

"Edward, wait!" I called out to him.

Edward ignored her, leaving the café.

Charity sighed, sitting back down in her chair. "Be careful," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Charity walked into her apartment, tossing her jacket onto the breakfast bar. She sighed as she placed her small purse right next to it. She glanced at the clock the kitchen, which now read eight thirty at night. ⌠What a long day┘■ she murmured, heading into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

⌠Bang. You▓re dead.■

Charity jumped in surprise on the couch as she quickly turned around to see Edward smiling down at her. ⌠ASSHOLE!■ she pouted, crossing her arms.

Edward chuckled lightly, moving his way around the couch and sitting next to her. ⌠Oh I know.■ he said, teasing her a bit.

Charity▓s expression changed to that of disgust. ⌠You▓re so annoying.■ she spat.

Edward shrugged. ⌠Oh well.■ he said. ⌠Can▓t impress everyone, right?■

Damn him.

⌠Any trouble lately?■ He asked, his blue eyes staring at her intently.

Charity shook her head. ⌠Nothing lately. I mean I get looks from lycanthropes┘ As if they▓re tailing me. But I try to make it home before dark so the vampires don▓t see me out and about. Still don▓t know what▓s so special about me┘■

Edward leaned back on the couch, scratching his head slightly. ⌠Well I talked to Anita about it┘ Gave me one of her zombie queen theories┘ She thinks that because the vampires believe you channel some sort of fire element┘ They can use you as a weapon against these rotting vampires that are plotting against the Master of the City.■

Charity stared at Edward and tried her best not to burst out into laughter. ⌠That┘ is the most RIDICULOUS thing I have ever heard.■ she said, giggling.

Edward gave her a wary glance. ⌠Just because you don▓t believe it. Doesn▓t mean it isn▓t true. Hell┘ People didn▓t believe in vampires and look at the blood suckers now┘■ he stated.

True, very true. Asshole.

Charity shot him an annoyed glare, causing Edward to sigh.

⌠I▓m just saying┘■ he said, putting his hands up in defense.

Charity crossed her arms. ⌠What ever.■

Edward removed his dark sunglasses. ⌠She did say that there▓s one lycanthrope in particular that▓s interested in your channeling.■ he said.

Charity turned to him, confused. ⌠I don▓t channel anything! Edward┘ I don▓t believe in all the ridiculous bull.■ she said, sighing.

Edward▓s eyes lowered. ⌠Remember when we were kids?■

Charity gave him an odd look, but nodded anyway.

⌠Remember the fire that started where we used to live in the apartment complex?■ he murmured. Another nod. ⌠And everyone had escaped but you┘ I ran back in there and pulled you out. You were passed out from smoke inhalation - or so I thought.■ he said.

Charity stared at him. ⌠What are you talking about?■

⌠The fire started in your family▓s apartment.■ he explained. ⌠You should▓ve died in that fire, Char┘ But there was no sign of fire around you - as if something was around you, keeping you from getting burned.■

Charity stared at him. ⌠How come you never told me this?!■ she shouted.

Edward scratched the back of his head. ⌠We were teenagers back then┘ People would▓ve thought I was crazy - you especially.■ he said.

⌠Just for the record, I already think you▓re crazy.■ she stated.

Edward smiled.

⌠And when the paramedics came along and were trying to wake you up┘ They checked your eyes┘ They had turned this reddish orange color, like fire.■ he added. ⌠I▓ve never seen it since, but I know I saw it. The paramedics too.■

Charity chewed on her lower lip. ⌠Dammit. I▓ve tried so hard not to get involved in all this supernatural crap┘■ she whispered, running her fingers through her hair. She glanced at Edward. ⌠Do you think┘ If I really do channel this┘ eh. Fire element┘ That I accidentally started the fire?■ she asked.

Edward looked away. ⌠If you really do channel this fire element┘ Yes.■

Charity closed her eyes, trying to recall that night. She barely remembered the fire even starting - just waking up in the ambulance with the paramedics.

⌠Charity?■

Her eyes opened once again as she turned to face Edward. ⌠Yeah?■

⌠Watch out for a lycanthrope named Jason.■

Charity titled her head. ⌠Uhm. Why?■

He smiled. ⌠He▓s the one most interested in you.■

⌠Well then he▓ll get a chest full of silver bullets.■ she grumbled.

Edward laughed lightly. ⌠Apparently he has a phobia of rotting vampires. And the only way to kill them - is with fire. Exactly what you channel. A fire element.■

Charity sighed loudly as she stood up from the couch. ⌠This is stupid.■ she complained, going into the kitchen to get something to drink. She grabbed a Propel water bottle that had been in her refrigerator. ⌠Want anything?■ she asked him.

Edward shook his head. ⌠Nah.■

Charity shrugged, coming back out to the living room. ⌠How▓s the lovely Donna?■ Charity asked, with a sour tone. ⌠She still claiming that I▓m a whore to the world?■

Edward grimaced slightly. ⌠She▓s great. And no. She stopped that after I talked to her.■ he said, quickly. ⌠I don▓t know what you two don▓t like about each other┘■

Charity closed her eyes. ⌠She claimed I slept with you┘■

Edward scratched his head. ⌠Riiight. Forgot about that little argument.■ he replied.

⌠Enlighten me as to why you▓re planning to MARRY her?!■

Edward smiled nervously. ⌠I guess you can call it love.■

⌠Yeah she doesn▓t even know who you really are.■

⌠Charity.■ Edward said, sternly.

⌠What?■

⌠Stop that.■

Charity laid her head back on the couch. ⌠Fine what ever.■

⌠You▓re invited to the wedding, you know.■

She grimaced almost instantly. ⌠Woo hoo.■ she said, flatly.

Edward sighed. ⌠You▓re one of the few real friends I have. You HAVE to go.■ he said.

Charity smirked slightly. ⌠Can I throw the whole bag of rice at her big head?■

⌠Charity!■

She pouted. ⌠Whaaat?■

Edward rolled his eyes. ⌠Never mind.■ he said, glancing at the time. ⌠I▓ve got to go.■ he said. ⌠I▓ll check on you later.■ he said.

⌠Make sure you don▓t choke to death on Donna▓s leash.■

⌠Cute.■ He said, leaving.

⌠Dumbass!■ she called out after him.

The door clicked shut.

Charity sighed, getting up to check and see if it was locked. ⌠Alright┘ Shower time.■ she said, smiling to herself as she walked into the bathroom. She pulled out two towels from her towel rack, one for her body and the smaller on for her hair. She turned on the hot water and shut the door before getting undressed. The steam from the hot water in the shower started to fog the mirrors as she stepped inside the shower, drenching her hair first.

The shower was probably the only place Charity could be alone, relaxed, and able to think with a clear mind. She closed her eyes as the relaxing water flowed over her naked body. Why did she hate Donna so much? Charity sighed, knowing that reason better than she knew herself.

Pure jealousy.

How was it that Donna got Edward to herself, and didn▓t even KNOW him.

Not like Charity did anyway.

It wasn▓t fair.

Charity banged her head against the shower wall. ⌠I have to be happy for him. I▓m one of his only real friends.■ she said to herself, shampooing her hair now.

Onto the next worry of her life┘

Charity rinsed out the shampoo in her hair, watching the suds disappear down the drain. She then put her conditioner into her hair. She sighed, trying to figure out just HOW she could be this little ⌠fire bug■ that Edward thought she was. It didn▓t make sense┘

⌠No┘ I don▓t believe in that sort of nonsense.■ Charity said, quickly, working in the conditioner. But, she sighed. ⌠But when has Edward ever really been wrong┘■

The answer: Never.

At least in her experience with him.

⌠Damn him.■ she complained as she started to rinse out the conditioner from her hair. ⌠He▓s so stu-■ Charity silenced herself, upon hearing a strange noise coming from outside the bathroom door. Was someone in her apartment? But, she had check and locked the door┘ She tilted her head, thinking maybe Edward was back - he could always break in, the loser.

Charity quickly finished rinsing her hair out and turned the soothing water off. She grabbed her body towel, wrapping it around her body. She started to dry her hair as she opened the door to the bathroom, looking around for Edward.

⌠Edward?■ she called out.

No answer.

⌠Edward dammit! Stop playing games!■ she complained, looking around and shivering slightly from the change in temperature to her body.

⌠Please don▓t scream. I▓m not here to hurt you┘■

Charity froze, hearing the male▓s voice that didn▓t belong to Edward. She slowly turned to come face-to-face with a blonde haired, young man. His face glowed slightly red, probably from seeing her in nothing more than a towel.

⌠W-who are you!? What are you doing in my apartment!?■ she gapped, back away, trying to get to the silver dagger that was hidden in her jacket.

The blonde put his hands up in defense. ⌠I-I▓m not going to hurt you. I promise!■ he said, quickly. ⌠I▓m Jason. I was sent here by the Master of the City┘■

Charity▓s eyes widened, recalling that name from Edward. She quickly got a hold of the dagger that he had given her - just for such an occasion.

Jason▓s blue eyes widened. ⌠Please. Just listen. He wishes to meet with you┘ about┘ your. Ability.■

Charity twitched slightly. ⌠I have no ability! I have no idea what you freaks are talking about!!■

Jason frowned. ⌠I▓m not going to hurt you. I swear.■

Charity stared at him for a moment. She lowered the dagger, but still clutched onto it. She sat down on one of her chairs, clutching onto her towel as well as her breasts started to┘ bust out slightly.

⌠Forgive me for intruding.■ Jason said, quietly, trying hard not to look at her breasts.

⌠What ever.■ She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

⌠Master wishes to meet with you tomorrow night. Anita will accompany you. You do know Anita Blake, right?■

Charity frowned a bit. ⌠She▓s the zombie queen. I know all about her.■ she replied, recalling how Edward wished to fight her in the near future. She looked up at Jason, staring into his eyes, which strangely reminded her of Edward▓s eyes. Charity forced herself to look away as a few bad thoughts crossed her mind.

Like Donna being slaughtered.

Yeah. Charity had jealousy issues.

Jason scratched his nose nervously. ⌠So can I tell him you▓ll come?■ he asked.

Charity rolled her eyes, sighing loudly. ⌠Fiiiine.■ she whined.

Jason nodded. ⌠I▓m really sorry for┘ bothering you while you were in the shower.■ he said, blushing lightly.

⌠What ever.■ Charity said, rubbing her temples. ⌠I▓ll be there┘■

⌠Circus of the Damned at seven o▓clock.■

⌠Night?■

Jason gave her an odd look. ⌠Of course.■

⌠Alright.■

⌠I▓ll see you then┘■ Jason said, heading out of the apartment.

⌠Right fur face.■ Charity grimaced. 


End file.
